(Fin de) Semana MadaSaku 2k17
by Bway-Girl25
Summary: Serie de one-shots celebrando la segunda semana MadaSaku.
1. Día 1: Memes

**N/A: ¡Hola! Este año no se pudo organizar una semana MadaSaku ya que todas las escritoras que participábamos en este proyecto de Tumblr estamos muy ocupadas, así que decidimos hacer un proyecto mas pequeño de tres días al que llamamos MadaSaku Week(end) o (Fin de) Semana MadaSaku. Pero como sentí que tres historias serian muy pocas decidí escribir todos los prompts, posiblemente no los publique todos en el fin de semana pero todos ya están planeados y serán publicados en cuanto los termine. ¡Son aproximadamente 20 one-shots! así que tendrán un montón que leer, espero que disfruten este que es el primero.**

 **Primer prompt: memes.**

 **.**

 **.**

" _Como los genes, los memes estan definidos como replicadores que pasan por procesos de variación, competición, selección y retencion. En cualquier momento hay una variedad de memes compitiendo por la atención de sus espectadores; sin embargo, solo los memes que se adecuan a su entorno sociocultural se difunden con éxito, mientras que otros se extinguen"_

― _Limor Shifman, Memes en la Cultura Digital_

 **.**

 **.**

Otra vez estaba haciéndolo, pensó Madara al ver a su novia reír por algo que había visto en el celular. A decir verdad le fastidiaba un poco ¿que o quien hacia reír a su novia de esa manera?

Si, era totalmente ridículo ponerse celoso de un aparato tecnologico, pero no podía evitar sentirse inseguro, los celulares (y la tecnología en general) eran cosas que Madara no entendía a pesar de que su generación veneraba todo lo relacionado con el ciberespacio.

Esto no quería decir que Madara no utilizaba el internet o que no encontraba la utilidad de la tecnologia. La nueva prótesis de Sasuke era tan funcional y tan cómoda que su primo casi había llorado al ponérsela y su hermano Izuna que recupero la vista gracias a una operación muy complicada que fue lograda únicamente por la avanzada tecnologia con que contaba el hospital.

Es solo que no le veía el caso a las redes sociales, exponer su vida personal de esa forma y ser expuesto a su vez a la vida privada de sus conocidos le parecía francamente vulgar.

"¿Es un mensaje de Naruto?" pregunto en tono casual. Ella negó con la cabeza sin dejar de reír. "¿Entonces que es?"

Ella hizo un mohín y se encogió de hombros "Es un meme"

"¿Un qué?"

"Un meme" repitió y para hacer énfasis le mostró la pantalla del teléfono donde habia una imagen bizarra y un texto sobrepuesto que tenia algo que ver con la infancia o algo asi...

Madara sacudió la cabeza confundido "¿Es esto de lo que te reías?"

Sakura asintió "Me ha recordado muchas cosas de la escuela primaria"

"No entiendo" dijo él con el ceño fruncido.

"No importa" dijo Sakura mientras se acomodaba en el sillón y regresaba su atención al celular "ya me imaginaba que no sabrías de que se trataba"

Eso no le gusto, sabia que Sakura no lo decía con mala intención, simplemente decía la verdad porque lo conocía bien, si hasta él reconocía su incompetencia para esos temas ¿No había pedido ayuda a Hashirama para aprender a textear cuando Sakura comenzó a gustarle para mantenerse en contacto con ella durante las vacaciones? Pero ahora se sentia tan aislado y removido de algo que Sakura (y el resto del mundo) disfrutaba y entendía.

"Podrías enseñarme..." sugirió en voz muy queda, casi avergonzado.

Sakura se incorporo inmediatamente dejando el celular de lado y mirándolo fijamente "¿De verdad te gustaría?" extendió la mano para acariciarle el cabello "no tienes que hacerlo solo para entender las cosas que veo en el celular, sabes que eso no me importa, me gustas tal y como eres"

"Eso ya lo sé" dijo regresando a su usual confianza, aunque en el fondo sabia que necesitaba escuchar que ella de verdad lo queria sin importar que fuese un poco anticuado. " pero pienso que podría ser un buen experimento social"

Ella rodó los ojos y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

.

.

Lo primero fue hacerle cuentas en las redes sociales mas populares, no fue nada sencillo ya que a cada dato que le pedía el sistema él refunfuñaba que a nadie le importaba en donde estudiaba o cuando era su cumpleaños. Elegir una foto de perfil fue un juego de estira y afloja; Sakura quería usar una de las pocas fotografías que tenían juntos mientras que Madara hubiera usado cualquier foto que no lo tuviera a é final no usaron una foto de él, pero tenía algo personal ya que era una foto del halcón que usaba Madara en el club de cetrería.

La cosas se calmaron bastante después de eso pues únicamente estaban enviando solicitudes de amistad y ambos concordaban que lo mejor seria agregar solo a gente que conociera en persona.

"¿Ese es el perfil de Izuna?" preguntó Madara con una mueca al ver que su hermano participaba con entusiasmo en el fenómeno mundial conocido como _selfie._

Sakura asintio "Su Instagram es fantastico por cierto"

"¿Es el de las fotos no?" y una vez que Sakura confirmo que asi era fruncio el ceño y murmuro "No sabia que Izuna estaba interesado en la fotografía"

"Puedo mostrarte si quieres" ofreció sabiendo que debía ser emocionante para Madara saber que su hermano estaba teniendo una adolescencia normal después de su operación.

La relacion de ambos hermanos estaba un poco distante desde hace algunos años cuando sus padres se habían divorciado e Izuna se había marchado con su madre al otro lado de la ciudad, pero Sakura sabia que se querían muchísimo.

Cambió de aplicación para mostrarle las fotos. Algunas mostraban personas que Madara no conocía, en otras vio el jardín tradicional que había en la casa de sus abuelos, un parque, conciertos, Izuna con sus amigos, su madre, fotos de la ciudad...

"Son muy buenas" dijo al fin sintiendo un poco ganas de llorar, estaba feliz por su hermano y a la vez era triste unicamente ser capaz de ver su vida a través de las fotografías sin ser parte de ello.

Siguió deslizando la pantalla hacia abajo hasta llegar al final del álbum donde encontró cuatro fotografías de Sakura en un parque durante la temporada de flores de cerezo. En la primera se veía un poco tímida y tensa, en la segunda estaba sentada en el suelo con un montón de pétalos de cerezo en las manos, en la tercera tenía las manos y la vista hacia arriba mientras los pétalos caían alrededor de ella, y en la ultima estaba de espaldas con el cabello flotando al viento a cada lado tenía una hilera de arboles de flores de cerezo.

"¿Y esto cuando fue?"

Sakura soltó una risita "Hace un año mas o menos, Izuna-kun acababa de terminar su periodo de rehabilitacion y estaba muy emocionado por ver los cerezos, ¿te acuerdas que invite a Ino a que fuera con nosotros?"

"Si me acuerdo" dijo un tanto irritado, intentaba tan solo por Sakura ser cordial con su mejor amiga, pero la ruidosa rubia lo sacaba de quicio siempre y por eso prefería mantener el contacto con ella lo mas mínimo que fuera posible sin ofender a su novia.

"Bueno pues mientras tu e Itachi discutian acerca de que actividad de grupo debiamos realizar Ino, Izuna-kun y yo fuimos a pasear, Ino tomo algunas fotos para su Instagram... En fin Izuna quiso probar y me pidió que posara para él, por mi cabello y todo eso"

"No me habias contado nada de eso" por mas que había intentado no sonar resentido no dio resultado porque así es como se sentía, que Sakura le ocultara esto que sabia de su hermano le molestaba mas que cualquier otra cosa y le recalcaba aun mas su propia incompetencia, si él entendiera de tecnologia y redes sociales esto no seria un problema porque entonces él mismo podría ver estas cosas y además–

Sakura bajo la mirada ante su tono y murmuro apenada "No le di importancia,pensé que Izuna te lo habría contado, pero ahora caigo en cuenta que–"

"¡Izuna ya no me cuenta nada!" estallo súbitamente levantándose del asiento, se sentía bien descargarse así que siguió " Lo único que le importa las pocas veces que nos vemos es su jodido teléfono, a penas y hablamos como si fuéramos un par de desconocidos y no dos hermanos que se contaban todo ¡A penas y lo conozco! A mi propio hermano, y todo por culpa de esa estúpida adicción al celular, ¡Ah si! A la gente le encanta llenarse la boca acerca de lo útil que es, y de como les a ayudado a contactar con gente a largas distancias, pero no tienen en cuenta lo mucho que los aleja de las personas que están a lado de ellos"

Sakura lo miro con frialdad y dijo con total calma "¿Ya has terminado?"

"No"

"Pues no me importa" dijo levantándose también y aunque era bastante mas baja que él su enojo la hacia parecer mas grande e intimidante que cualquiera " Estoy harta de que culpes de todos tus problemas a un estúpido aparato electrónico"

Madara quiso intervenir, pero no lo dejaría. no ahora era su turno de hablar

"No Madara, ya has dicho suficiente ¿Quieres saber por qué Izuna no habla contigo acerca de esto?" agito el celular frente al rostro del Uchiha para remarcar sus palabras "Porque no quiere incomodarte grandisimo idiota ¡Ese es el gran misterio! Sabe que no entiendes ni tienes interes en nada de esto ¿para que contartelo? Lo que es peor aun, seguro terminas haciendo uno de esos comentarios despectivos que se te dan tan bien"

Fue el turno de Madara de bajar la cabeza y la voz "¿Te ha dicho que es así como se siente?"

"No, pero no es necesario" dijo un poco mas calmada pero aun frustrada " Dices que nosotros los simples mortales ¿Como nos llamas? Ah si, la 'gente del monton' perdemos la cabeza con la tecnologia, pero deberias escucharte si quiera una vez y darte cuenta de lo irracional que te pones por la mas mínima mención de algo que tenga que ver con ello."

Madara soltó una risa amarga de pronto todo tenía sentido " Al final siempre se reduce a eso ¿no? Como no me interesa esa idiotez de las redes sociales yo soy el malo, como no los entiendo a Izuna y a ti entonces merezco que me aparten y me hagan a un lado" miro a su novia, o tal vez ex-novia ahora, con una mezcla de tristeza y decepción "Pensé que eras mejor que esto Sakura ¡creí en ti cuando me dijiste que no te importaba que yo fuera anticuado!"

"¡Y no me importa!" dijo ella al borde de las lagrimas "¡Eres tu el que no entiende! Yo respeto que no tengas interés en las redes sociales, y creo que Izuna también por eso no te molestamos con nada que tenga que ver con ello, pero Madara eres literalmente incapaz de respetar a la gente que sí disfruta de ellas ¿Tienes idea de lo horrible que es escucharte decir todas esas cosas acerca de lo idiotas o vulgares que son las personas a las que le gustan? Nunca te lo he dicho pero siempre pensé que terminarías aburriendote de mi por ser igual que todos los demás a los que tanto criticas"

En ese momento Madara sintió una punzada de remordimiento, pero la ignoro, porque estaba enojado y porque era tal vez demasiado orgulloso para admitir que estaba equivocado, era malo para expresar su sentimientos prefería tragárselos o expresarlos en acciones, pero en este caso estaba perdido, y recurrió a su mecanismo de siempre que era básicamente portarse como un idiota cínico.

"¿Porque sigues conmigo entonces?"

La mirada dolor de ella hizo que Madara quisiera tragarse sus palabras, miles de disculpas estaban formandose ya en la punta de su lengua, pero al final no salieron. Porque Sakura, con todo y sus ojos llenos de lagrimas le miro con frialdad y le dijo:

"Si me hubieras preguntado hace una hora te lo diría, pero ahora" lo barrio con la mirada como si fuera un insecto particularmente desagradable "no lo se."

Después de eso se levanto del sillón rojo. Su sillón, en que hacían maratones de peliculas, donde comían helados en los días calurosos después de volver de la escuela y donde se acurrucaban juntos con una manta en los días de frío mientras Sakura se quejaba de lo injusto que era que las chicas tuvieran que usar falda incluso en invierno. Y se fue dejando tras de si únicamente el rastro del aroma del shampoo floral que usaba.

Madara se llevo las manos a la cabeza ¿que acababa de hacer? ¡era un idiota! De verdad que no habia duda de porque Izuna ya no queria nada con él.

.

.

No fue sorpresa,cuando a penas dos dias despues de lo que en los pasillos de Konoha Gakuen se esparcía como 'la gran ruptura', que Madara se presentara en casa de los Senju.

Por mucho que ese estúpido orgullo le dijera que dejara las cosas como estaban, que era ella quien debía disculparse y demás mierda que no valía la pena ni mencionar, decidió acudir por fin a Hashirama. La cosa es que de verdad quería a Sakura, y no sabia si era demasiado tarde pero quería intentar recuperarla porque si no hacia eso por lo menos sabia que se arrepentiría de por vida.

En cuanto a Hashirama, bueno, tan pronto como su madre le dijo que tenia visitas supo que era Madara, había escuchado los rumores en la escuela y también estaba el hecho de que Sakura lo evitaba como la plaga cuando antes habían tenido una relacion amistosa, no la resentía aun así, Madara no era una persona fácil de tratar y nadie lo sabia mejor que él que había sido amigo de ese idiota desde que ambos tenían apenas 7 años.

Le vio entrar a su dormitorio mas gruñón que nunca, en ese momento se le vino a la mente la imagen de _Grumpy Cat,_ y a penas se habia aguantado una carcajada que sabia que hubiera enfadado a Madara aun mas.

Madara ya estaba sentado en la alfombra y con resignación Hashirama se sentó frente a él.

"¿Que ha pasado?" el infierno se congelaría antes de que Madara hablara directamente de sus problemas asi que solo quedaba zonsacarselo.

" Ya lo sabes" dijo mirándolo con resentimiento, todos en la escuela lo sabían ¿para que repetirlo?

Hashirama soltó un suspiro, para un supuesto genio Madara era increíblemente infantil, y aunque usualmente se consideraba a si mismo una persona afable sabia que eso no daría resultado con su terco amigo así que decidió ser directo.

"Se que Sakura rompió contigo pero no se porqué."

El Uchiha le lanzo una mirada de odio pero aun así respondió. "¿Que mas pudo ser? Soy un idiota"

"Eso ya lo se" francamente lo que le sorprendía era que lo admitiera "Pero si quieres que te ayude en algo necesitas ser un poco mas especifico, y aun sino puedo ayudar te va hacer bien hablar de ello"

Dios ya hasta sonaba como el Consejero Escolar, estaba pensando seriamente en cobrarle sus servicios al idiota de Madara, con lo tacaño que era se esforzaría por dejar de ser un idiota si tan solo para no pagarle.

Los siguientes 15 minutos estuvieron dedicados a un recuento de lo ocurrido, Hashirama trató de ser lo mas neutral que le fue posible al escucharlo, pero la verdad no podía negar que su amigo había sido un completo idiota.

Otra parte de él se sintió en tanto culpable, ya que desde que Madara se había interesado en Sakura él había pensado que no durarían mucho, ahora irónicamente estaba casi al 100% seguro de que ella era el tipo de chica ideal para estar con Madara, una chica que no le dejaría salirse siempre con la suya y le decía sus verdades si era necesario, ahora solo faltaba ver si estaba dispuesta a perdonarlo.

"¿Y bien?"

Hashirama soltó un suspiro, Madara se veía impaciente por recibir consejo pero no sabia si podia hacer esto, una cosa era ayudarle a enviar unos cuantos mensajes de texto a la chica que le gustaba y otra era meterse en este tipo de problemas amorosos, si algo odiaba eran los conflictos y también estaba el hecho de que él no tenia idea de que hacer en una situación así, por supuesto había tenido novias y había peleado con algunas, pero nunca había llegado a esa escala. Sus problemas habían sido mas simples y mas adolescentes, celos o malentendidos, pero Madara era demasiado complicado y había terminado metiendo hasta a Izuna y en realidad–

"No sé" dijo al fin con la sinceridad que siempre había estado orgulloso de tener "Mira, podría decirte que te disculpes y tal vez bastaría con ello pero ¿cómo saber que no van a pelear otra vez por lo mismo?"

"Yo no dejaría que pasara lo mismo"

"Eso lo dices ahora porque quieres que ella regrese, pero no sé Madara creo que antes que nada deberías lidiar con tus problemas con Izuna y lo de las redes sociales–"

"¡Ella dijo que eso no le importaba!" interrumpió molesto.

Hashirama le puso una mano en el hombro "Lo se, pero a ti si"

El Uchiha se levanto inmediatamente y se fue sin decir palabra dejando a un frustrado Hashirama, aunque igual asi era mejor, tal vez lo que Madara necesitaba era analizar su problema él mismo.

.

.

Al llegar a casa, después de esquivar los sermones de su padre de que comportamiento era el adecuado para el heredero de los Uchiha se encerró en su habitación y se dejo caer en el sillón enterrando el rostro en el mullido cojín gris que Sakura favorecía esperando que algún tuviera rastro del shampoo de su ex-novia, y allí estaba,cada día el aroma mas leve marcando su ausencia.

Tenia que hacer algo, Hashirama tenia razón, seria estúpido disculparse nada mas necesitaba demostrarle a Sakura que ya no seria igual.

También estaba lo de Izuna... pero ahora no tenia el valor para hablar con su hermano así que mejor tecleaba primero su problema con las redes sociales.

Ella le había dicho que le molestaba que él no respetara a la gente que disfrutaba de las redes sociales ¿Pero como podría? El simple concepto era ridículo y– No, no debía pensar así, tal vez deberia atacar esto como siempre que encontraba algo que no entendia: haciendo una investigacion.

Comenzaria con la historia, su utilidad primordial y empezaría a analizarlo después como fenómeno social y cultural, si, esa era una buena idea.

Con eso en mente tomo su laptop del escritorio y volvió al sillón, con una mano tecleaba mientras la otra acariciaba distraídamente el cojín de Sakura.

.

.

Había pasado una semana desde que ella y Madara habían terminado, lo extrañaba muchisimo y los rumores de la escuela eran insoportables, pero al final sabia que había hecho lo correcto, además tenia a Ino y por mas que pelearan siempre serian mejores amigas y siempre estarían alli apoyandose entre ellas.

Y vaya que necesitaba el apoyo, sobre todo cuando tenia que ver diario a Madara pues estaban en la misma clase, aunque él no había intentado hablarle ni nada por el estilo lo cual la tenia entre aliviada y decepcionada. Era ridículo porque ella había sido quien termino las cosas, y tendría que alegrarse que por lo menos él respetaba su decisión pero si era sincera consigo misma sabia que ella no había querido realmente terminar con Madara, que sí era sarcástico, arrogante, grosero algunas veces y totalmente insportable otras (porque ¿Quien no tenia defectos?) también era inteligente, divertido, sorprendentemente tierno y confiable.

Y sospechaba que estaba de verdad enamorada de él, pero eso no importaba por que tal vestreñía razón, tal vez eran demasiado diferentes y Madara pensaba que no valía la pena intentar recuperar lo que tenían.

"Frentona ¿estas siquiera escuchándome?" Ino la miro con exasperación, entendía que su amiga estaba en duelo todavía por su relación pero la frustraba, aun seguía sin entender que le había visto su amiga a Madara a parte de su buen aspecto (que en opinión de Ino era lo único bueno acerca de él)

Sakura bajo la mirada al pupitre donde su obento estaba a medio comer.- Lo siento,estaba pensando.

"Te estaba diciendo que tu aburrisimo ex esta transformandose en Bella de Luna Nueva."

Sakura frunció el ceño "¿En que?"

Ino rodó los ojos "¡De Crepúsculo! La segunda pelicula ¿Te acuerdas? La chica estaba super deprimida porque su sexy novio vampiro la abandono, pierde peso..."

"Ya se de que estas hablando" recordaba vagamente haber visto con Ino la saga completa en primer año, eran entretenidas pero no le habían gustado mucho, los vampiros y todas esas cosas no eran lo suyo "pero no se que tiene que ver con Madara, definitivamente no lo he visto llorar por los rincones o intentar arrojarse de un acantilado para ver una alucinación mía cerda."

"¡Era una metáfora frente!"

"Eso no es una metáfora, seria mas bien una comparación."

"Lo que sea frente, el punto es que se ha descuidado bastante ¿Has visto las ojeras de panda que trae ultimamente?"

Sakura cogio uno de los tomates cherry de su obento "Una cosa no tiene nada que ver con la otra cerda, puede que ahora que es libre este saliendo a divertirse con otras chicas" se metió el vegetal (¿O era fruta?) en la boca ignorando lo mucho que había dolido imaginar a Madara con otras chicas.

La rubia la miro como cuestionando si se había vuelto estúpida "Tienes que estar bromeando, la pizarra tiene mas personalidad que él, digo te concedo que las chicas se le acercarían como moscas a la miel al verle pero después de hablarle por cinco minutos se darían cuenta que es un pestisida."

"¿Pestisida? ¿Miel? Veo que lo de hoy son las comparaciones Ino."

Ino se aparto el fleco de la cara con un gesto dramático "Puro talento literario frente."

Sakura le arrojo un trozo de lechuga que se le quedo pegado a la mejilla, Ino se limito a quitárselo y metérselo a la boca.

"Eres una cerda Ino."

La rubia se encogió de hombros "Te esta viendo desde hace rato por cierto"

Sin poder controlarlo giro la cabeza hacia los pupitres de la parte de atrás del salón, donde sabia que justo en el tercer asiento se encontraría a Madara, y tal como había dicho Ino la estaba mirando, sintió el calor expandirse por sus mejillas y se volvió nuevamente en dirección a Ino.

Al ver el rostro sonrojado de su amiga la rubia dio un suspiro lleno de resignación "Odio decirlo pero tal y como los veo estoy segura de que en una semana van a regresar."

"¡Cállate cerda!" y a pesar de el enojo en su voz en su rostro había una pequeña sonrisa.

.

.

Las cosas con Izuna iban mejor, al final Sakura había tenido la razón, su hermano se apartaba para no incomodarlo pero ahora que Madara había hablado con él habían retomado su relacion de antes y hasta se habían tomado una _selfie_ juntos.

Aun no tenia la menor idea de que tipo de cara debia hacer ante la cámara y aun se ponía aprhensivo al pensar en todos los desconocidos que verían la foto y los comentarios (el cyberbullying parecía bastante desagradable según su investigación) pero sabia que era importante para su hermano.

Respecto a Sakura... bueno ya tenia planeado que quería decir solo faltaba encontrar el momento adecuado, pero estaba llegando a la conclusión de que si seguía esperando nunca llegaría.

Así que intento varias veces, en las mañanas llegaba mas temprano, iba al salón del club de karate, la esperaba en la puerta al salir y aun no había logrado encontrarla sola, parecia que Ino Yamanaka siempre estaba un paso delante de él.

Al final estaba tan decidido y tan harto de la actitud de la odiosa amiga de Sakura que se decidió a hacerlo aunque estuviera allí.

La espero nuevamente a la salida de la escuela, y allí estaba, Sakura siempre era bonita pero los días soleados le favorecían especialmente porque le daban un brillo especial a sus ojos, lo único que evito que Madara sonriera como un bobo es que a un lado venia la bruja Yamanaka mirándolo con superioridad y con esa sonrisita que parecía decirle que ella sabia algo que él no.

Estrujo levemente el engargolado que tenia en las manos y se acerco a ellas. Sakura lo vio con sorpresa y un deje de incomodidad mientras que Ino seguía con su sonrisa estúpida.

Temiendo un rechazo le extendió el engargolado y dijo "Antes de decir cualquier cosa lee esto porfavor" una vez que Sakura lo tomó Madara se fue prácticamente corriendo con la risa burlona de la Yamanaka resonando le en los oídos.

.

.

Sakura miró el engargolado con perplejidad mientras a su lado Ino seguía riendo.

"Frentona debiste verle la cara, creí que iba a desmayarse igual que Hinata esa vez que Naruto la saludo."

"Creo que te has pasado un poco esta vez Ino" dijo estrujando contra su pecho las tapas de plástico.

Ino dio un resoplido "Claro que no,si quiere regresar contigo tiene que esforzarse, y devo reconocer que me a impresionado pensé que jamás se acercaría mientras yo estuviese contigo"

Le dirigió una mirada de desaprobacion "Vámonos cerda"

De camino a casa por supuesto que Ino no se callaba y le pedía que le mostrara que le había escrito Madara, pero Sakura se negó a pesar de la impaciencia que sentía por saber que había en el engargolado, posiblemente una enorme carta o una compilación de poemas, letras de canciones, diálogos de peliculas románticas o de libros, a cada pensamiento estrujaba el engargolado mas fuerte y deseaba estar ya en la privacidad de su cuarto.

.

.

Después de lo que le pareció fue un siglo Sakura logro tumbarse en su cama, y abrió por fin la cubierta roja mate del engargolado, al ver el titulo se le escapo una risita, no por burla sino porque por supuesto Madara no se disculparía como un novio normal, él convertía la disculpa en un "Estudio Sociológico en las Redes Sociales y su impacto en la nueva generación"

Comenzo a leer, y llegando a la mitad estaba casi dudando de que esto fuera algún tipo de disculpa ¿Quien le daba a su novia o ex novia un quasi-libro de texto? No hay que mal entender digo era bastante interesante (sobretodo esa observación de en que aplicaba la teoria de evolucion de Darwin a la difusión de los memes) y se veía que Madara le había dedicado tiempo y esfuerzo a escribir todo esto, también entendía el punto por supuesto, demostrar que ya no tenia una opinión tan cerrada y paranoica pero ¿A donde iba con todo eso?

Fue hasta que llego a la pagina final, donde Madara había escrito con su propio puño y letra:

 _"¿Podrías perdonarme?"_

Los ojos se le llenaron de lagrimas, puede que Madara no fuera romantico en el sentid estricto de la palabra, pero ella no sabia de ningún otro chico que le escribiera una investigación a su novia a forma de disculpa.

.

.

Al día siguiente sobre su pupitre Madara encontró el engargolado rojo, de pronto pensó que ella se lo había regresado a modo de rechazo, cuando se dio cuenta que en una esquina había una nota en un post-it rosa muy pequeño en forma de flor que decía en la apretujada letra de Sakura "ve al final"

Con los nervios de punta Madara abrió el engargolado por la parte de atrás y debajo de su pregunta leyó:

 _"Si :)"_

Insitivamente miro al asiento de Sakura (tercera fila, segundo asiento) y ella estaba mirándole con una sonrisa que él le devolvió casi sin darse cuenta.

Todo iba a estar bien.

.

.

 **N/A: Y con este pequeño one-shot comenzamos oficialmente ^_^**

 **Siguiente prompt: Dibuja al escuadrón.**

 **Preview:** (2) Post-guerra AU–Sakura está dibujando como terapia, el tema que ha elegido es amistad, ya logró convencer a la mayoría de los equipos para posar para ella excepto al extraño trío que componían los fundadores de Konoha.


	2. Dia 2: Dibuja al escuadron

**kazuyaryo: Gracias por el comentario, lol ya llego el** **día** **lejano.**

 **Lia Primrose: Muchas gracias, que bueno que te haya gustado extrañamente MadaSaku es la pareja de la que mas escribo** **así** **que los leerás un montón.**

 **MissMonsseMousse:¡Gracias! Espero que también disfrutes leyendo este.**

 **Prompt: Dibuja al escuadrón:**

 **.**

 **.**

 _"La amistad es innecesaria como la filosofía, como el arte... no tiene valor para nuestra supervivencia; en cambio es una de esas cosas que nos hace valorar nuestra supervivencia" –C.S Lewis, Los Cuatro Amores_

.

.

Con frustración Sakura se dio cuenta de que su idea de crear un hospital psiquiátrico infantil estaba aun muy lejos de ser poder realizarse.

En el lado físico el nin-jutsu y la teoría medica en general estaban muy adelantados en Konoha, pero en lo que concernía a la salud mental... Bueno, aun no lograba encontrar un solo pergamino que se enfocara en la mente y no tuviera relacion con el genjutsu.

Aun así no quiso rendirse y decidió comenzar a experimentar consigo misma. El proceso fue difícil pero en cierta forma revelador, nunca se había dado la oportunidad de hacer una autoexploracion ni había estado tan al contacto con sus sentimientos. Sonara ridículo porque ella era la persona mas emocional de su equipo, si estaba triste lloraba y si estaba feliz reía, sus sentimientos siempre hallaban salida a la superficie, sin embargo jamás se había detenido a pensar mas allá...

Claro que no todo lo que descubrió fue bueno, cosas que creia conocer de si misma fueron puestas en duda, como sus sentimientos hacia el equipo siete especialmente hacia Sasuke, y todo lo que había pasado entre ellos, al principio se escudo en la autonegacion, pero pronto se dio cuenta que no llegaría a ningún lado en su investigación si nisiquiera podía ser honesta consigo misma.

Así descubrió que no todo estaba tan bien como había dado por sentado una vez que la guerra había acabado. Tenia tantas cosas guardadas dentro que no se había atrevido a decir, en parte porque estaban en medio de una guerra no había tiempo para hablar lo importante era actuar, pero en su mayoría había sido miedo, miedo de que sucedería si era honesta con ella misma y con su equipo, miedo de romper el frágil balance que tenían, miedo de ser considerada débil una vez mas...

Aun indecisa al respecto de su propia situación se decidió a seguir por una ruta diferente a su investigación, y así llego a las puertas del Departamento de Tortura e Investigación, se le ocurrió que el T&I tenia que tener cierto conocimiento acerca del trauma ya que así es como obtenían información de los prisioneros.

Morino Ibiki la recibió en una pequeña y muy ordenada oficina, se le veía cansado y aun mas serio e intimidante de lo que recordaba haberlo visto en los exámenes genin, pero eso había sido hace tanto tiempo...

"Hokage-sama me pidió que accediera a reunirme contigo Haruno-san, hablo acerca de una investigación..." comenzó al ver que ella no hablaba.

"Así es" dijo enderezandose en la silla "mi intención es abrir un hospital psiquiátrico. La guerra no solo destruyo la parte física de Konoha sino también el espíritu y la moral de los habitantes, esto ha afectado especialmente a los niños ya que–"

"¿Me permite ser franco con usted Haruno-san?"

"¿A que se refiere Morino-san?" pregunto sorprendida por la abrupta interrupción.

"Quiero decir a dejar todas estas formalidades de lado" se inclino sobre la mesa y la miro a los ojos "A dar mi opinión sin tapujos"

Ella asintió aun confundida.

"Parece un buen proyecto el que tienes Haruno, pero si te soy sincero me parece que es demasiado personal para ti"

"¿Como podría _no_ ser personal Morino-san?" pregunto indignada "Usted mas que nadie debe entender el daño que ha hecho la falta de atencion psicológica en el mundo ninja, todos nuestros enemigos alguna vez fueron niños solitarios sufriendo y lidiando solos con sus problemas" recordo a Sasori y a Chiyo-baasama ¿cuan diferentes hubieran sido las cosas para ellos? Pero decidió no mencionar al Akatsuki "Piense en Naruto o en Sasuke"

"Naruto parece estar perfectamente bien"

Se levanto de la silla y estrello ambas palmas sobre el escritorio "Eso parece, pero creo que ambos sabemos lo mucho que sufrió, eso sin contar lo excepcionalmente fuerte que Naruto es, pero no todos sabemos lidiar con nuestros sentimientos y seguir adelante"

El se mantuvo impacible "Me alegra que menciones a tus compañeros de equipo Haruno porque es eso a lo que me refiero, todo esto que estas haciendo es para lidiar con todo lo que paso con tus compañeros, y eso podría ser contraproducente al momento de atender a estos niños, podrías terminar proyectando a tus compañeros en ellos y les harías mas daño que bien."

Ella se dejo caer en la silla nuevamente "¿Que se supone que haga entonces?"

"Que lidies con ello directamente" la miro alli sentada con una expresión de niña perdida y asustada, porque a fin de cuentas eso era solo una niña de 17 años que había lidiado con demasiado, aun así no sintió pena por ella, el mundo ninja no era amable con nadie "¿Puedo ser sincero contigo Haruno?"

Ella bajo la mirada "Creí que ya estaba siendo sincero Morino-san"

Él rió "Me refiero a que si puedo estar seguro de que no vas a destrozar mi oficina y a mi de paso por lo que voy a decir"

Se apresuro a negar con la cabeza.

Ibiki se reclino sobre su silla y suspiro "Bueno aqui va: tu equipo es una mierda"

Sakura levanto la cabeza y le miro sorprendida, su boca abriéndose y cerrandose como un pez fuera del agua.

"¡¿Que?!"

"Ya lo he dicho, el equipo siete es una mierda" contesto con seriedad a pesar de que la expresión de la chiquilla era lo mas cómico que había visto en un largo tiempo.

"No entiendo..." dijo ella confundida "Iruka-sensei le dijo a Naruto que usted estaba sorprendido con nosotros en los exámenes chūnin"

El hizo una mueca y se prometio no volver a hacer ningún comentario a Iruka "Y así es, la cosa Haruno es que no estaba impresionado con _ustedes"_

Ahora parecia mas confundida que nunca e Ibiki decidio explicarse mejor.

"Es decir, me impresiono la determinacion de Naruto, y tu increible conocimiento teorico ¿Sabes que tuviste todas las respuestas correctas Haruno?" ella negó con la cabeza "pues así fue, y ese examen estaba diseñado para que ningun genin supiese todas las respuestas; tenían también al ultimo Uchiha que ya había despertado el sharingan. Debes admitir que cualquiera estaría impresionado por chiquillos de 12 años con tales características"

"Le impresionamos individualmente pero no como equipo" dijo intuyendo que a eso estaba haciendo referencia con su explicación.

El asintió con gravedad "Naruto era demasiado impulsivo para pensar en ustedes o en el bien de la misión; el Uchiha solo se preocupaba por si mismo; y tu solo te ocupabas de ti misma y de lo que el Uchiha pensara de ti"

"Tal vez era así al principio pero–" dejo la frase en el aire, las cosas habían cambiado después del Bosque de la Muerte, si, pero no para bien...

"Nunca tuvieron la oportunidad de cambiar la dinámica" dijo adivinándole el pensamiento " por supuesto que como individuos cambiaron, pero estuvieron demasiado tiempo separados como para incorporar sus respectivos cambios al equipo, y Kakashi tal vez lo hizo peor"

Sakura le miro sorprendida y confundida a la vez "Estoy de acuerdo en que tal vez Kakashi-sensei no era el mejor sensei pero siempre nos inculco la importancia del trabajo en equipo"

"No entiendes Haruno, él paso por un trauma terrible con su equipo, de hecho el antiguo equipo 7 y el actual tienen bastante en común, él por así decirlo era como el Uchiha, prefería trabajar solo y cuando los perdió a todos... Bueno digamos que le vino una obsesión por la idea de un equipo unido" se paso la mano por el puente de la nariz justo donde tenia una gruesa cicatriz "sacaba de quicio al tercer Hokage cada vez que rechazaba a un equipo genin que no pasaba su prueba de los cascabeles"

"Aun asi no entiendo como eso pudo empeorar nuestra situacion como equipo"

Ibiki suspiro nuevamente pero prosiguio explicándole con paciencia "Me refiero que al hacer incapie en ese principio los condiciono desde un primer momento al comportamiento que él quería ver, quería un equipo unido pero no un equipo eficaz, me refiero a que muchas veces como ninjas nos vemos obligados a tomar decisiones muy difíciles" sus ojos adquirieron un deje de pesar "hacer amigos y en general formar lazos es algo que a la mayoría nos toma tiempo por las enseñanzas que nos dieron en la academia ninja, y con un equipo es igual, va a tomar tiempo antes que nos sintamos como parte de un equipo y algunas veces la incompatibilidad en los caracteres impide que se formen amistades porque ese no es el propósito de los escuadrones; la amistad y camaradería son cosas que no se pueden forzar"

 _'Los equipos son de tres personas por eficiencia, cuatro serian demasiados, dos insuficientes para misiones que requirieran de combate'_ Recitó mentalmente parte del código ninja.

"En cambio si un sensei se enfoca en un equipo eficiente las probabilidades de que este equipo sobreviva y realice todas sus misiones exitosamente se incrementan, toma como ejemplo al equipo de Kurenai, puedes estar segura que al principio ninguno de ellos se llevaba especialmente bien y gracias al trabajo que ella invirtió en sus respectivos entrenamientos se convirtieron en un equipo rastreador de primer nivel, organizados y funcionales"

Sakura se mordió el labio intentando procesar todo lo que decía Morino-san, tenia tanto sentido...

"¿Puedes decirme con sinceridad que Kakashi invirtió tiempo en el entrenamiento de cada uno de ustedes?"

No hacia falta respuesta, la mirada de la chica, baja y triste, indicaba que no.

Mientras tanto Sakura recordó la única vez que Kakashi los entreno a los tres en el mismo ejercicio, el de escalar arboles en el país de las Olas, lo primero que se le vino a la mente fue el orgullo que había sentido al ser la primera en realizarlo correctamente pero al analizarlo se dio cuenta que a Kakashi-sensei no le había importado, y sabia eso porque no le había dado ninguna instrucción después de eso.

Cuando ella dominaba algún ejercicio o lección, Tsunade-sama inmediatamente le ponía el siguiente...

"No" dijo ella volviendo la mirada hacia arriba, se rehusaba a sentirse triste por ello. "y no voy a poner justificación de su parte, su obligación era enseñarnos pero nosotros éramos–como dice usted Morino-san–un equipo horrible, Sasuke-kun era el único que tenía la mentalidad de un ninja; Naruto quería ser un ninja pero no ponía la seriedad que necesitaba y yo" soltó una risa amarga " no era mas que una niña que por haber memorizado cada libro y regla de la academia y haber sacado buenas calificaciones en los exámenes creía ser una kunoichi; ahora que conozco mejor a Kakashi-sensei me doy cuenta que era imposible que nos tomara encerio"

"Así es pero no dejó el equipo y creo que tú sabes porque Haruno"

Ella asintió tristemente "Porque le recordábamos a su equipo: Naruto era Obito, yo era Rin, Sasuke-kun era Kakashi-sensei y Kakashi-sensei era Minato-sama. Supongo que tenernos a nosotros era mejor que no tener nada y así podía al menos pretender... O tal vez de verdad pensaba que nosotros seriamos lo que ellos no, no estoy segura"

"Eres muy perspicaz Haruno, aunque no me esperaba menos de la aprendiz de la Hokage" la miro un rato y luego agregó "Voy a enseñarte todo lo que se acerca de la psicología, puedes venir a partir del lunes"

Ella le sonrio "¡Gracias Morino-san!"

"No me agradezcas, tu primer tarea es lidiar con todo lo que ya discutimos"

La sonrisa se borro de su rostro pero aun así asintió, le hizo una reverencia y se marcho.

.

.

No fue fácil, fue doloroso pero también liberador, como sacar la pus de una herida infectada, y que metáfora tan correcta para ellos ¿No? una herida que llevaba infectada por cuatro largos años y por fin recibia tratamiento, uno doloroso pero necesario para la recuperacion.

Afortunadamente tenia a Naruto como apoyo, él era una persona extremadamente empatica y emocionalmente inteligente, se había incluso disculpado por la forma en que su rivalidad con Sasuke la había hecho sentir y le prometio que no pensaría en ella como alguien a quien proteger (lo cual sabia que no era del todo cierto ya que Naruto deseaba salvar a todo el mundo pero ella había apreciado la intención de cualquier modo) pues la respetaba como ninja.

Las cosas con Sai fueron complicadas por el hecho de que él no tenia mucha idea de las interacciones sociales, y realmente era ella quien debía disculparse con él por su actitud inicial, para su sorpresa Sai también pidió perdón por su insensibilidad con respecto a Sasuke y admitió que aunque aun no le agradaba nada el Uchiha se esforzaría por ser un mejor amigo para ella y Naruto.

Posiblemente la conversación mas difícil y emotiva la había tenido con Kakashi, al principio habían discutido mucho por que su antiguo sensei no quería ver los fallos que tenían como equipo al igual que ella inicialmente, pero al final gano su naturaleza analítica y vio que Sakura tenia razón. Ambos habían terminado llorando y pidiendo disculpas por sus respectivos errores, lo cual desencadeno otra discusion puesto que Kakashi quería cargar con toda la culpa y Sakura no iba a permitírselo, no se hicieron promesas de cambio porque Kakashi no era una persona de palabras si no de acción, pero supo que lo había tomado encerio y que él también quería liberarse de las cadenas del pasado. Después de todo la vida de un ninja era tan corta e imprevisible que uno no se podía dar el lujo de cargar con remordimientos.

Habia intentado mandar una carta a Sasuke pero no habia recibido aun noticia alguna de él, y se sorprendio al ver que no le mortificaba tanto como antes.

Y una semana después ya sentía un cambio, eran cosas pequeñas como que Naruto usara el rasengan sin dudar contra ella o que Kakashi-sensei le diera algunos puntos para mejorar y algunos tips o que Sai le hiciera preguntas pequeñas de que había hecho en el día, pero para ella significaban todo.

Comenzó su aprendizaje con Morino-san un mes después, era tan estricto como la misma Tsunade aunque sus métodos de enseñanza fueran totalmente distintos, la Hokage era una mujer que te pasaba el conocimiento, te mostraba como hacerlo y después te dejaba a que lo practicaras mientras que el director del T&I era mas didáctico te presentaba teorías y observaciones y después dejaba que tu crearas tus propias conclusiones al final cotejando el conocimiento adquirido.

Al cabo de 6 meses tenia ya una impresionante colección de 50 libretas (aunque Sakura tenia pensado convertiras en 30 por medio de una transcripción en limpio) con todo el conocimiento que Morino-san tenia sobre la mente, para su extrema frustración Sakura aun no tenia la menor idea de como tratar el trauma.

Entendia los procesos fisicos y emocionales involucrados en crear el trauma pero revertirlo era aun la incógnita.

.

.

Afortunadamente Morino-san había tenido la idea de que se presentara de voluntaria en la Academia.

 _'Si vas a atenderlos mejor que empieces a familiarizarte con ellos Haruno'_

Y en verdad había sido una idea estupenda, la oportunidad de ver el comportamiento de los niños; eran criaturas impresionantes en su opinión, y procesaban el trauma de manera bien diferente a los adultos, había cosas que les hacían sobresaltarse y en veces parecían muy serios (casi adultos, había pensado al ver las adustas caritas) pero aun así encontraban pequeños placeres que los hacían olvidar lo que sea que les hubiera preocupado: paseos por el parque, jugar a ser ninjas famosos o dibujar.

A veces claro que su de por si explosivo temperamento amenazaba con salir, por tiernos que fueran hay que ser honesto a veces los niños eran insoportables, y en esos momentos agradecía haber tenido a Naruto en su equipo ya que ni el niño mas energético le llegaba a los talones a su rubio compañero.

Ese día no era uno de esos, se encontraba en el patio con los mas pequeños haciendo pinturas con los dedos, por supuesto en cierto punto todo se había salido de control y toda la clase (ella incluida) se encontraba cubierta de pintura, riendo incontrolablemente y dejando manchones incoherentes en las hojas de papel.

Por un momento volvió a ser una niña mientras corría intentando atrapar a sus pequeños discípulos, pero fue regresada rudamente a su realidad cuando Iruka (sensei, añadió en su mente) que ahora era el director de la Academia se acerco hacia ella con una expresión preocupada.

.- Hokage-sama ha dicho que necesita que vayas al hospital ahora Sakura-chan.

Dejo de mala gana al pequeño que estaba cargando en el suelo y asintió, para no perturbar a los niños les dijo que fueran a limpiarse y que los vería el siguiente.

Llego al hospital con pintura seca sobre la playera negra que estaba usando, un manchón verde sobre la mejilla izquierda y un poco de pintura naranja en la punta de su cabello. Las manos eran un canvas multicolor al igual que sus muslos.

Las enfermeras al verla soltaban risitas, y cuando Shizune la encontró en el pasillo le indico que fuera a limpiarse y cambiarse antes de ir con Tsunade-sama, así que fue al baño a ducharse rápidamente y tomo de su casillero un uniforme del hospital que rara vez usaba.

Así fue como la vio Tsunade cuando llego nuevamente a la Undad de Cuidados Intensivos.

Hizo una reverencia a modo de saludo.

.-Han despertado.- dijo su maestra con el aplomo típico de ella, aun así Sakura vio que estaba perpleja y confusa.

No era de extrañarse, los habían llevado al hospital sin mucha esperanza de que sobrevivieran, y cuando lo hicieron estaban en coma, nadie sabia si despertarían o morirían simplemente. Pero ahora que lo habían hecho ¿Que hacer con ellos? este no era su mundo, su tiempo ya había pasado y seria cruel obligarles a estar en una epoca desconocida con gente desconocida, eso sin contar el peligro que representaban para el mundo.

.-¿Que vamos a hacer?- pregunto entonces sin molestarse en ocultar su preocupación.

.-Por ahora los estabilizaremos, después ya veremos...

La respuesta era totalmente insatisfactoria, pero ella tampoco tenia una mejor idea así que eso hicieron.

Sakura tuvo que dejar su proyecto de lado para volcar toda su energía en la recuperación total de los fundadores, estaba allí en cada chequeo, cada terapia y supervisaba con el mayor cuidado cada medicamento hasta que por fin estuvieron en condiciones de comer por si mismos y sentarse también por su cuenta; para caminar aun les faltaba un largo camino por recorrer pero lo mas difícil ya había pasado, y ahora era el momento de empezar a pensar que harían una vez que los dieran de alta.

.

.

.-¡Crei que siendo su medico me pedirían por lo menos una opinión!- estrelló el puño contra el escritorio de su mentora, aun sin la fuerza agregada del chakra la madera rugió y se resquebrajo un poco en la mitad. Observo la astillada superficie con la respiración errática y el rostro sonrojado, la inundo una salvaje satisfacción al haber descargado un poco del enojo que sentía, pero en una fracción de segundo recobro el buen juicio, esta no era forma de comportarse para la aprendiz de la Hokage.

.-Sal de mi oficina Sakura.- la voz de Tsunade sonaba tranquila, pero Sakura adivino en sus ojos que estaba realmente molesta y desepcionada, aunque no podía decir que le importaba mucho pues ella se sentía igual respecto a su maestra.

Se forzó a hacer una reverencia y salió de la oficina.

No podía creer esta idiotez ¿dejarlos andar por la Villa como si nada? Vale podía entender que Tsunade quisiera darles la oportunidad a su abuelo y su tío, suponía que ningún daño podían hacer, pero los Uchiha, ambos habían causado el suficiente daño como para que no volvieran a ver la luz del sol. _También Sasuke,_ susurro su traicionera mente, pero eso era diferente, al final él les habia ayudado _a Naruto, en cualquier caso quien te ayudo fue Obito y Kakashi,_ corrigio con cruel exactitud su mente y lo peor es que debía admitir que era verdad.

En lo que respetaba a Sasuke no sabia realmente como sentirse, hasta antes de la guerra había estado segura de amarlo, o mas bien acostumbrada, su amor por él parecía una parte mas de si misma como el color de su cabello, pero con todo lo que había pasado... No podía ignorar que había tratado de matarla mas de una vez y aunque después de la guerra había estado emocionada y conmovida por su despedida (aun podía sentir sus largos y plácidamente fríos dedos sobre su frente) la posibilidad de verlo otra vez formaba una extraña bruma de sentimientos en su pecho que no se relacionaban nada a lo que ella hasta ahora había asociado con el amor.

¿Y si estaba proyectando sus sentimientos confusos por Sasuke hacia Obito y Madara? Después de todo realmente solo los había conocido brevemente como enemigos, pero no podía perdonar todo el dolor que habían causado, y eso no tenia que ver con lo que ella sentía o creía sentír por Sasuke, el hecho es que se les estaba exonerando de toda culpa y eso la hacia sentir traicionada ¿Que caso tenia que hubieran luchado tanto? ¿De que servían todas las vidas que se habían perdido? Si al final los responsables podrían vivir en el lugar que habían tratado de destruir como si no hubiese pasado nada.

Y aun peor ella había estado allí, dando su mejor esfuerzo como doctora para que ellos se recuperaran y ni siquiera le consultaban que iba ser de los pacientes, completamente insultante, pero si así iban a ser las cosas bien, prefería no tener nada mas que ver con ello, de cualquier forma ya no necesitaban de sus capacidades y ella podría volver a su investigación.

.

.

El departamento de Sai se habia convertido en uno de sus lugares favoritos en toda la Villa, era tan pequeño y modesto como el suyo propio, pero en su apartamento no había ese extraño olor a carbon y mar que se producía cuando Sai hervía los ingredientes de su tinta, ni tampoco en su apartamento había papeles de arroz de diferentes tamaños en la mesa, ni preciosos cuadros dibujados de su propia mano colgados de las paredes. Además le gustaba cuando Sai le pedía frotar la piedra sobre la barra de tinta ('haz el favor de usar esa fuerza bruta para algo de provecho fea') y hasta le gustaban las conversaciones que tenían.

"¿Como va el proyecto fea?" estaba totalmente concentrado en la pieza que estaba creando, encorvado ligeramente y con las yemas de la dedos manchadas de tinta.

Sakura sonrio ante el apodo que cada vez le parecía mas por cariño y menos como un intento de parecer sociable "Bien, Morino-san me ha dicho que debería comenzar con mis terapias pero la verdad es que me siento perdida ¿Que tal si los niños no quieren sentarse a hablar conmigo o si no se que decirles? Digo son niños, y yo no siento saber lo suficiente de ellos–"

"No se necesita ser un genio para eso" comento él aun sin mirarla "Es obvio que a menos que sean niños excepcionalmente inteligentes es imposible que se sienten a decirte sus mas íntimos pensamientos, porque ni ellos saben cuales son"

Ella abrió los ojos desmesuradamente "Pareces saber mucho del tema"

Sai se encogió ligeramente de hombros, aun concentrado en darle textura al pelaje del tigre en su pergamino "Las partes mas claras de mi memoria son de mi infancia y sobre todo de mi hermano, lo que paso en Raíz es aun confuso y extraño pero recuerdo algunas cosas que sentí y recuerdo a algunos de mis compañeros."

"No tienes que hablar de ello" murmuro ella.

"Pero quiero, y si eso te ayuda en algo me haría feliz. Como decía Raíz trataba de que nos aisláramos de nuestros sentimientos ¿Recuerdas esa vez que te dije el porque mis pinturas no tenían titulo?" Sakura asintió y él continuo "Era porque no sentía nada por ellas– claro que ahora trato de que sea diferente– pero para llegar a ese punto hice muchos dibujos cargados de sentimientos"

Sakura recordó el cuaderno de Sai, ese que tenia dibujos de su hermano Shin.

"Me reprendían cada vez que eso sucedía y al final aprendí a ir drenando mis emociones a través del dibujo hasta que no quedaba nada, irónico que ahora es lo que me ha ayudado a reconectarme un poco con mis emociones, me pregunto si algo así les serviría a tus pacientes."

Ella se mordió el labio sopesando las posibilidades, por supuesto tenia cierta lógica, a la mayoría de los niños les gustaba dibujar pero no sabia como proceder al respecto, quizá lo mejor seria hacer igual que con lo demás y probar por ella misma.

"Creo que es una gran idea, gracias Sai"

El le sonrio, y con calidez en su pecho Sakura se dio cuenta que las sonrisas de su amigo se hacían cada vez mas autenticas.

.

.

Una semana después de su riña con Tsunade se presento frente a la puerta de su apartamento Shizune con una bolsa de compras y una expresión de profundo cansancio.

Sakura le quito las bolsas de inmediato puesto que se veía que a penas y podía dar un paso mas y la invito a pasar.

Después de sentarse un rato el el sofá Shizune declaro que iba a prepararle la cena, por supuesto al verla tan cansada Sakura le dijo que no era necesario, pero su superiora le ignoro y comenzó a moverse en la cocina con una destreza impresionante.

"Vuelve al hospital" dijo mientras rebanaba los vegetales en pequeños cuadritos.

Sakura la miro sorprendida, pero después un pensamiento desagradable le asalto "¿Te ha enviado Tsunade-sama a hablar conmigo?"

Shizune no desvío la vista de la tabla de cortar pero su mirada se torno fría "Por supuesto que no, pero era necesario, las dos son tan cabezonas que ninguna daría el primer paso a la reconciliación."

"Shizune-nee este problema es entre Tsunade-sama y yo, no hay necesidad–"

"¡Claro que la hay! Yo no puedo con el hospital y la oficina del Hokage sola, si no van a hacer las paces por lo menos deberían ser profesionales."

Sakura se mordió el labio, la conciencia le decía que estaba mal que Shizune-nee se agotara tanto por culpa de una pelea que ni siquiera la involucraba, pero otra parte de ella se reusaba a dar su brazo a torcer ¿Y era realmente tan irracional pedir un poco de respeto? "Sabes que nunca he sido nada menos que profesional, pero esto es diferente Shizune-nee, si no me pongo firme ahora y en este asunto tan importante no podré volver a mirar a mis compañeros de equipo a la cara."

"Conmovedor" dijo Shizune en un tono seco "pero no se te ocurre pensar que Tsunade-sama estaba siendo presionada por el Consejo para tomar esa decisión, y si me permites ser franca Sakura-chan, nosotras aun somos simples subordinadas, no digo que no sea difícil para ti aceptar una orden así, yo también me moleste pero la decisión no fue enteramente de Tsunade-sama, ella ha estado muy presionada y se que solo quiere lo mejor para la Villa ¿No crees eso tu también?"

Bajo la mirada, avergonzada por haber sido tan dura con su mentora y asintió levemente, claro que creía en ella.

"Entonces apoyala, las cosas van a ponerse difíciles cuando esos cuatro salgan del hospital y creo que le vendría bien a todo el mundo saber que nosotros apoyamos a Tsunade-sama."

Y era verdad, estaba tan sumida en su propio enojo que no se había parado a pensar que la gente en la Villa seguramente iba a estar molesta y por supuesto la responsabilidad de inventárse algún discursillo que en resumen diría "porque el Consejo así lo manda" escondido detrás de frases lindas como "la Voluntad de Fuego" y "es por el bien de la Villa" recaería enteramente en Tsunade.

"De acuerdo, regresare."

.

.

Como había predicho, unos meses después, Tsunade dio el gran anuncio y como era de esperarse nadie supo muy bien como reaccionar a la noticia.

La cosa es que la gente seguía aun en estado de shock, era extraño estar peleando con una persona y ser aliados a la siguiente, los civiles no tenían mentalidad de ninjas y era difícil que comprendieran o aceptaran a las personas culpables de provocar la guerra andando libre como si nada, en cuanto a los fundadores hay gente que les tenia miedo y otra que los trataba como dioses.

Sakura por su parte procuraba dar consuelo a los civiles con quienes mas interactuaba y les decia que confiaran en Tsunade-sama, aun si ella misma tenia sus dudas nada ganaba con asustar o preocupar a otra gente.

Ella habia comenzado ya a probar la sugerencia de Sai, al principio no habia sabido que dibujar y habia hecho un monton de garabatos sin sentido en una hoja de papel, despues de varias hojas desperdiciadas y un tintero roto, decidio salir de su departamento y copiar algo de lo que viera.

Subió al monumento de los Hokages y desde ahí dibujo la ciudad, sus trazos eran torpes y aunque tenia el pulso de un cirujano no poseia técnica alguna de dibujo, pero al final se sintió bien al terminar.

Continuo así dibujando sus lugares favoritos de la Villa, a veces Sai la acompañaba y le decía que no fuera tan dura consigo misma pues pintar era algo que tomaba mucho tiempo de perfeccionar, aunque también de vez en cuando él era el que se burlaba, en venganza ella decidió dibujarlo a él lo mas poco favorablemente que pudo y él solo se rio.

A la semana siguiente comenzó la temporada de lluvias con una tormenta que forzaba a todos los habitantes de Konoha a quedarse en casa. El prospecto de quedarse a esperar la tormenta en su pequeño departamento no era nada alentador para Sakura, puesto que no podría salir a dibujar por la Villa y Sai estaba fuera el una misión con Naruto.

Decidió pues recostarse en su habitación cuando algo capto su atención, en la tercera repisa de su librero estaba la vieja fotografía del equipo 7, por supuesto ella _sabia_ que la foto estaba allí, ella misma le había designado ese lugar de honor a lado de una foto familiar con sus padres y la foto que se había tomado con el equipo 10 después de los exámenes chūnin en Suna, la veía diario antes de irse a dormir después de que Sasuke y Naruto se fueron, pero en ese momento por alguna razón volvió a llamarle la atención.

La tomó de la repisa y la recorrió con los dedos, una vieja e inesperada oleada de nostalgia la inundo haciendo que un par de lagrimas se le escaparan, ¿llegaría alguna vez el día en que los recuerdos de aquellos dias la hicieran sonreír y así ser capaz de soltarlos? a veces estaba convencida de que si, pero de repente estando sola en su apartamento con los sonidos de la tormenta rodeándola se convenció de que eso nunca llegaría a ser, y extrañamente se sintió conforme con ello, no podía cambiar el pasado ni debía llorar por lo que se había sufrido, esas ultimas lagrimas eran como las gotas que caen al cerrar un grifo o al menos así se sentían, añorar esos días al punto de idealizarlos no estaba bien y tampoco estaba bien querer eliminarlos, simplemente tendría que aceptarlos como eran y seguir adelante.

Tomo consigo la foto y la puso en su mesa de dibujo, saco sus materiales y comenzó a trazar, al inicio casi pensó que terminaría copiando la foto pero al hacer su propio cabello lo hizo corto como lo usaba ahora, y Naruto era alto y con el cabello mas corto, Kakashi-sensei estaba igual que siempre y después de un rato había agregado a Yamato-taicho y Sai... Estaban todos menos Sasuke, había querido trazarlo pero no sabia como, no había pasado suficiente tiempo con el en el presente como para recordar como lucia, pero no dejo que esto la desanimara pues cuando Sasuke llegara Sakura podría al fin hablar con él y entonces podría agregarlo.

Satisfecha con esto guardo el dibujo, y justo cuando estaba lavandose la tinta de las manos un _'poof'_ acompañado de humo y hojas la hizo girarse en dirección a la sala, cogió entonces uno de sus cuchillos de cocina y se acerco sigilosamente.

De entre el humo aparecieron dos sombras masculinas, Sakura apretó el mango del cuchillo con anticipación cuando una de las figuras salió del humo apartandolo con las manos ¡Era el Shōdaime! la impresión que le causo ver al primer Hokage le hizo casi tirar el cuchillo.

"Tu debes ser Sakura-chan" dijo Hashirama con una sonrisa despreocupada como si fuera totalmente normal aparecer en medio del departamento de una joven kunoichi en medio de una tormenta.

"S-si, es un placer conocerlo shōdaime-sama" se inclino en una profunda reverencia, por supuesto no era la primera vez que le veía, pero era la primera vez que hablaba con él, después de todo uno no se puede detener en medio de una guerra para saludar o expresar admiración por un compañero ninja, y después de la guerra paso a ser mas un paciente que el fundador de la Villa.

"No es necesario que hagas eso Sakura-chan" dijo el poniéndole las manos en los hombros y enderezandola con delicadeza.

"Dejemos de perder el tiempo en charlas triviales" dijo la segunda sombra saliendo de entre el humo, era Madara Uchiha con una apatetica expresión en el rostro "La chiquilla esta bien, no parece haber problema alguno con la infraestructura del edificio y tenemos todavía media Villa por revisar."

"Vamos Madara no seas así entre los dos no tomara nada de tiempo y estaba interesado en hablar con la estudiante de Tsuna-chan desde hace tiempo" dijo Hashirama con esa brillante y amplia sonrisa que en opinion de Sakura se parecía a la de Naruto. "Sakura-chan me ha dicho algunos pajarillos que estas trabajando en un proyecto muy interesante~"

"Lo es" dijo y después se ruborizo por su exceso de entusiasmo "al menos eso creo, este hospital va a ayudar a muchos niños."

"Tendremos que vernos después para que me des mas detalles, Tobirama también estaba interesado."

La risa seca y cruel de Madara rompió la agradable atmósfera haciendo que Hashirama y Sakura lo miraran com extrañeza.

"¿Entonces es verdad esa idiotez acerca de un hospital de emociones? Niña, deja de perder el tiempo con eso no harás mas que daño, un ninja que no tenga la suficiente fuerza mental debe morir esa es la realidad de nuestro mundo, hablar de sentimientos y amistades es lo que ha hecho débil a esta Villa, dicen que Suna es un lugar duro pero me parece que ellos tienen la idea correcta de la educación ninja, si permites debilidades en tus soldados ¿que dice eso de una Villa con gobierno militar como la nuestra? No tiene coherencia alguna, tu proyecto solo va a provocar que las otras villas nos vean como debiles si no es que ya lo hacen."

"No tiene idea de lo que esta hablando Uchiha-san" dijo con la mayor tranquilidad que le era posible, tarea difícil cuando no quería mas que hundir su puño en esa estúpida cara llena de cruel satisfacción "tal vez no se ha dado a la tarea de estudiar la historia y política actual, perfectamente comprensible dada su situación, sin embargo dadas sus opiniones acerca de mi proyecto debo decirle que su análisis es completamente incorrecto, mi proyecto va a fortalecer la fuerza de la Villa no a debilitarla, con una buena salud mental nuestros ninjas serán mucho mas capaces, tendrán mas claridad mental y posiblemente mas capacidad estratégica, mejores métodos para lidiar con el trauma evitaran que algunos de nuestros ninjas deserten, según mis investigaciones el trauma infantil es la mayor razón por la que ninjas peligrosos han desertado de sus Villas, y he de decir que mis investigaciones no son exclusivas de la Hoja, se me han facilitado registros de las 5 naciones ninja Uchiha-san."

"Lo que me lleva a su segundo punto, Suna, es nuestro aliado mas cercano y las cosas han cambiado de forma impresionante desde que Gaara-kun fue nombrado Kazekage, como ya sabrá él es el jinchuriki del Ichibi, y desde niño fue tratado como un arma de destrucción lo cual le provoco un trauma, que sin la ayuda y el apoyo emocional de Naruto hubiera terminado por destruir Konoha, no creo que haga falta decir que Gaara esta interesado en el resultado de este proyecto y en la posibilidad de compartir el conocimiento adquirido con Suna, y por ultimo, las alianzas que se formaron durante la guerra han resultado beneficiosas para todas las partes y de momento no hay amenaza de que se lleguen a romper, aunque por supuesto el futuro es algo que no se puede predecir yo tengo la esperanza de que llegue el momento en que un gobierno militarizado sea cosa del pasado"

"Y como se mantendra el orden y paz de la Villa sin una gobierno militar ¿Con amistad y esperanza?" dijo en un tono sarcástico sin perder la burlona media sonrisa que tenía en el rostro desde que Hashirama menciono el Hospital Psiquiátrico.

La chiquilla le miro a los ojos en los que no había rastro de enojo o humillación que él buscaba sino una serena seguridad mientras contestaba con un simple pero certero 'Si'. Mandara mantuvo su mirada fija en la de ella pues apartarla seria una debilidad, ahora recordaba que esta chiquilla había interferido en sus planes de ultimo momento, ella y Obito, pero principalmente ella habian hecho algo pero no recordaba bien, lo que fuera que haya hecho le daba mayor razon para no mostrar debilidad ante esta niña ingenua.

"Madara" escucho el reproche en la voz de Hashirama pero aun así no desvío la mirada "creo que tienes razón lo mejor es que nos vayamos. Siento mucho si te asustamos Sakura-chan."

Los ojos verdes se desviaron de los suyos hacia Hashirama, por un instante sintió satisfacción por no ser él el primero en apartar la vista pero el sentimiento se disipo rápidamente al ver que la chica conversaba tranquilamente con Hashirama mientras que él era ignorado. Ese era el problema, ella habia apartado los ojos por falta de interés no por sumisión y eso no le sentaba bien.

.

.

Lo que había comenzado como un impulso para pasar tiempo durante la tormenta se convirtió pronto en un pequeño proyecto artístico, y aunque con un poco de pena al inicio, ya había dibujado el retrato de varias escuadras ninjas, no olvidaba por supuesto las palabras de Ibiki-san acerca de que la amistad no era el punto y tenía razón, sin embargo se había encontrado la agradable sorpresa de que la mayoría de los escuadrones de Konoha tenían fuertes lazos de amistad y camaradería, al parecer la amistad incluso ahora era la fortaleza de su Villa.

Por un momento deseo tener a lado al arrogante idiota Madara Uchiha para restregarselo en la cara, aunque después se reprendió por ello, no valía la pena desperdiciar energía en una persona así.

Como si por pensamiento lo hubiese invocado allí estaba él, saliendo de la Torre del Hokage junto con el resto de los fundadores, Óbito y Kakashi-sensei, se sorprendió al ver que su maestro estaba de buen animo conversando con Obito pero aun mas le desconcertó ver al primer Hokage riendo y molestando a Madara el cual tenía una sonrisa a penas visible en el rostro.

"¡Sakura-chan!" grito el primer Hokage agitando los brazos.

Se aproximo a ellos con naturalidad y se presento con Tobirama-san, a decir verdad era el Hokage que ella mas admiraba sin embargo era tan serio y estricto como se decía en los libros nada que ver con la exuberante personalidad de Hashirama-sama, por supuesto Madara Uchiha era increíblemente confuso, al inicio ella solo lo veía como un malvado criminal que había intentado destruir el mundo y bueno claro que lo era pero también era un sarcástico idiota y en otras ocasiones era el mejor amigo del primer Hokage, posiblemente su lado mas perturbador era esa humanidad que le impedía a Sakura despreciarlo por completo, y razones no le faltaban pues a pesar de los muchos y buenos argumentos que ella le había brindado a favor de su proyecto el Uchiha aun la veía con condescendencia y le llamaba ingenua.

"Solo digo que no puedes esperar que la amistad resuelva todos los problemas, no tiene sustancia, no es vital, un hombre o mujer puede sobrevivir valiendose de su propia fuerza"

"Si es asi entonces ¿Porque es amigo de Hashirama-san? Según su propia lógica no necesita ser su amigo pero aun así lo es" respondió desafiante.

Eso pareció desbalancearlo, pues nunca se había tardado tant en darle un contra argumento. Parecía que de verdad nunca se había considerado el porque de tal cosa, y es que su amistad había iba sido un constante durante toda su vida.

Sakura sonrio satisfecha "Parece que he logrado ganar nuestra pequeño debate Madara-san así que tal y como prometio ahora debe posar junto con Hashirama-san y Tobirama-san para mi proyecto de dibujo"

"No lo acepto" dijo cruzando los brazos testarudamente sobre su pecho.

Sakura sentia ganas de estrangularlo ¡No era justo que se comportara como niño ahora! "Le recuerdo que usted me dio su palabra Madara-san" dijo con el rostro rojo por el esfuerzo de contenerse y no golpearlo como era su costumbre con Naruto.

"Un Uchiha siempre cumple su palabra" dijo él serenamente "pero dije que en cuanto alguno de los dos ganara, y no puedo aceptar mi derrota hasta encontrar respuesta a la pregunta que me acabas de hacer Haruno"

"¿Y como se propone hacer eso?" dijo escéptica, ya sabia que Madara se iba a sacar algún pretexto para no cumplir con el acuerdo pero aun así la sacaba de quicio.

El sonrió, un gesto que fuera de parecer amigable le hacia parecer un depredador "Supongo que lo mejor es que me lo explicaras tu Haruno, digamos en el restaurante de Akimichi el Sabado a las 8:00, yo pago"

Y sin esperar que ella accediera o no se marcho dejando tras de si a una boquiabierta Sakura.

No, ese hombre... Imposible pero ¿acaso Madara Uchiha le habia pedido una cita?

No, pedido no, se corrigió, prácticamente lo había asumido.

.

.

 **Siguiente prompt:** Intuición

 **Preview:**

 **Shinigami AU:** _Sakura muere en un accidente automovilístico, Madara es el Shinigami asignado para guiarla al otro mundo, tarea nada fácil cuando Sakura una adicta al trabajo está decidida a terminar todas sus pendientes._


	3. Día 3: Intuición

**intuicion "No trates de comprenderlo con tu mente. La mente es muy limitada, usa la intuición" –Madeline L'Engle, Un Viento en Puerta.**

(3)Shinigami AU: Sakura muere en un accidente automovilístico, Madara es el Shinigami asignado para guiarla al otro mundo, tarea nada fácil cuando Sakura una adicta al trabajo está decidida a terminar todas sus pendientes.

Lo ultimo que recuerda es una luz blanca y después nada.

Se quedo en la obscuridad, un lugar tan extraño e inexplicable, sin tiempo ni espacio, que empezó a dudar de su propia existencia.

Y de pronto, en un parpadeo estaba en su apartamento, si, tal vez solo había soñado despierta imaginando alguna cosa rara, la mente humana era complicada después de todo, y Sakura no había estado durmiendo muy bien últimamente...

"Es hora de irnos Haruno Sakura"

La voz la hizo brincar, estaba tan cerca de su oído, miro en todas direcciones sin ver nada, mas al regresar la vista al frente vio una imponente figura usando una yukata blanca como la nieve con un tumbo de cabello negro hasta la cintura, y una katana ceñida a las caderas con un elegante obi adornado con grabados de pequeños abanicos uchiwa. Por extraño que suene la espada no le asusto, si no la yukata, ese tono de blanco parecía casi irreal y había algo mal allí, pero no sabia decir bien que era...

No, su apariencia no era importante, el hecho es que un hombre armado estaba en su departamento, su mirada volvió a la empuñadura de la katana ¿Que iba a hacer? No tenía su celular, y el teléfono seria buena opción a no ser porque tenía al tipo justo enfrente y a cualquier criminal le pone nervioso que su víctima haga movimientos repentinos ¿O no?

"¿C-como sabe mi nombre?" su mejor opción, decidió, seria distraerlo, hablarle y tratar de averiguar que hacia allí y que quería de ella.

El extraño suspiro con cansancio "No lo sabes ¿O si?"

"¿Saber que?" contesto aprehensiva, este hombre no le parecía un ladrón o un asesino pero le ponía nerviosa.

El hombre hizo una mueca de fastido y mascullo entre dientes acerca del maldito consejo o algo así, después se arrodillo elegantemente frente a ella "Siéntate"

Lo hizo sintiendo una extraña ligereza en los pies, ir a correr por las mañanas estaba dando resultado definitivamente se sentía mas ligera ahora.

"Mira muchacha detesto dar este tipo de explicaciones, pero aquí va" él extraño respiro hondo y dijo la cosa mas extraordinaria "Estas muerta, mi nombre es Madara Uchiha y soy el shinigami asignado a llevarte al otro mundo"

Sin pensarlo si quiera un segundo una carcajada erupto de los labios de la chica, olvidada la katana y el extraño en su habitación, si que se desquitaría con Sasuke y Naruto por jugarle este tipo de bromas tan pesadas,ir tan lejos como para involucrar a su familia, Sasuke definitivamente se dejaba persuadir demasiado por Naruto.

"¿Que es tan gracioso?" pregunto Madara confundido, en todos sus años como shinigami había hecho la misma revelación a almas confundidas como la de la chica frente a él y esta es la primera vez que alguien se reía.

Ella aun riendo le hizo un gesto con la mano "Ya esta bien Uchiha-san, puede dejar este acto de shinigami ya se que es una de las estupidas bromas de Naruto"

El shinigami no podía creer que esta chica lo tomara como broma. "Estas equivocada, puedo asegurar que no es ninguna broma" con esto desenvaino su katana y con un elegante movimiento la clavo en el aire dándole una vuelta como si se tratara de una llave, y así era pues en medio de la sala de estar del pequeño departamento de Sakura se abrió un portal a un lugar positivamente antiguo, parecía el set de uno de esos dramas históricos que le gustaban tanto, las calles empedradas y los elegantes edificios de madera roja.

Aun con el bello paisaje la innaturalidad del hecho hizo que Sakura intentara apartarse asustada, el problema fue que al tratar de agarrarse de su alfombra su mano literalmente atravesó la alfombra y la duela, no solo eso sino que al dirigir la mirada al suelo se dio cuenta que su cuerpo estaba totalmente separado del piso, esto no era normal, tendría que sentir el corazón desbocado y la respiración acelerada pero claro que no sentía nada de eso porque no tenía un cuerpo, es verdad, había muerto... la realidad que podía sentir miedo incluso estando muerta la hizo estar aun mas ansiosa, quería gritar aun sabiendo que nadie mas que el shinigami la oiría ¡No era justo! aun habia cosas que quería hacer y ni siquiera se había enamorado aun, absolutamente se negaba a aceptar esto.

Además tenía demasiado trabajo, no podía estar muerta, miro de reojo al shinigami y se dio cuenta que lo que le había parecido tan raro de la yukata era que estaba cruzada con el lado derecho por delante, como los cadáveres.

No, no era momento de asustarse, ahora tenía que pensar, posiblemente podría negociar esto.

Perplejo Madara miro a la joven frente a él sentarse perfectamente derecha y mirarle directamente a los ojos.

"Uchiha-san, aunque se que este es su deber y que seguramente tendrá prisa por recoger alguna otra alma me temo que para mi no es posible ir con usted ahora, se que suena completamente irracional pero en el periódico y la televisión he visto casos de personas que aparentemente resucitan y si es posible me gustaría negociar algo así con usted o con su superior, no es que crea que estoy por encima de morir pero en verdad necesito terminar con mi trabajo y algunos asuntos personales"

Al menos podía estar orgullosa de haber dicho todo eso de forma calmada y racional sin mostrar lo absolutamente irreal que le parecía toda esta situación .

Madara la miro detenidamente, estaba demente esta chica , no era la primera vez que un humano se rehusaba a ir con èl pero ninguno había intentado negociar ni había pedido hablar con su superior, esta chica era bastante entretenida.

El shinigami soltó una pequeña risa "Eres entretenida muchacha"

Sakura suspiro, al parecer su primer intento había fallado, no quería tener que usar el plan B, pero no había opción , se levantó "Iré con usted Uchiha-san"

Complacido por la actitud comprensiva de la chica Madara comenzó a caminar hacia el portal, sin embargo al darse la vuelta para ayudar a la chica a cruzar vio que esta corría en dirección al muro ¡iba a escapar!

Al llegar al muro Sakura cerró los ojos, pidiendo con todas sus fuerzas que no hubiera alguna invisible barrera que le impidiera salir de su departamento, al abrirlos se sorprendió al ver que no la había y que estaba flotando 7 pisos por encima del suelo, entonces no pudo evitar el grito. Inmediatamente se llevó las manos a la boca maldiciendo su miedo a las alturas y obligándose a correr, en el instituto había estado en el club de atletismo y el shinigami debía tener cientos de años de muerto, no había forma de perder contra èl.

.

.

Al llegar a la oficina se dio cuenta que había corrido media ciudad sin sentirse cansada, avanzó hasta su escritorio como cualquier otro dia e intentó tomar su agenda mas era imposible pues sus dedos lo atravesaban todo.

"Ya basta de juegos niña, no he venido que te burles de mi"

Escucho la voz del shinigami a sus espaldas, era obvio que le había molestado al huir.

"Esa no era mi intención" dijo desanimada, al final no podia hacer nada

"Entonces deja de perder el tiempo y vámonos"

"No puedo, no todavía ¿Ve esto?" Señalo hacia su pequeña libreta negra tan cerca y tan inalcanzable.

"¿Que se supone que es?"

"Mi agenda, yo soy–era doctora, tenía unas operaciones que realizar y no puedo irme sin saber como resultan, también esta la boda de mi amiga Ino yo era su dama de honor pero cuando se entere que he muerto... No quiero que cancele la boda por mi. Y también me gustaría ver a mis padres, les había prometido visitarlos para vacaciones pero..." su voz se fue apagando, no queria pensar en eso aunque era inevitable, no podía soportar saber que ya no formaría mas recuerdos con su familia que ya no tenía futuro.

El negó con la cabeza "Eso es imposible, podrías ver a tus seres queridos durante tu funeral pero no hay forma que interactues con ellos"

"Pero usted si puede. Tiene que haber una forma ¿Verdad?"

A pesar de la desesperacion en la voz de la muchacha Madara seguia impasible, entendia que debía ser sumamente frustrante dejar de lado todo lo que había conocido de momento pero habiéndolo echo el mismo tantos siglos atrás y sabiendo que la 'vida' (si es que podía llamársele así) seguía en el Mundo Espiritual simplemente no veía el caso a poner tanta resistencia "Imposible, va en contra de las reglas muchacha"

"Entonces creo que tendrá que llevarme a rastras" Ya no pediria nada pero tampoco cedería porque era impensable darle la espalda a toda su vida, no estaba lista.

La comisura derecha de los labios de Madara se levanto casi imperceptiblemente.

"Tampoco puedo hacer eso desafortunadamente" dijo recalcando la ultima frase en un debil intento de intimidarla aunque a decir verdad estaba mas entretenido que molesto.

"Entonces parece que estamos estancados el uno con el otro"

Ella si que le sonrio con un descaro que seguramente era producto de esta epoca en la que los shinigami como él eran meras leyendas, decidió no ofenderse y tomar de buen agrado el desafío de llevarla al Mundo Espiritual, un Uchiha jamás había fallado un asignación y él no seria el primero.

.

.

"Hoy es tu funeral muchacha, vamos"

La chica en cuestion estaba recostada sobre su estomago en una blanca nube observando el trafico de la ciudad.

"No voy a ir"

No ofrecio explicacion alguna, ni siquiera se digno a mirarlo

"Tienes que, es tu oportunidad para ver a todos tus seres queridos juntos" Eso tenia que significar algo ¿no? Todos los vivos estaban muy apegados a sus familias, Madara no entendía porque francamente con excepción de Izuna y su madre apenas y soportaba al resto de todos sus parientes.

"No puedo hacerlo"

De verdad no entendia como esta muchacha podia mostrar tanta determinacion como para plantarle cara pero no podía enfrentarse a su familia.

"No es por ti muchacha egoísta, les debes despedirte de ellos" él si que recordaba haberse despedido de sus padres cuando murió, era lo correcto cuando un hijo moría antes de sus padres mostrarles una ultima seña de respeto aun si ellos no te veían.

"¿Que caso tiene si no van a verme o escucharme?" a decir verdad Sakura nunca era tan pesimista pero ya habían pasado 3 días desde su muerte y aunque le alegraba saber que todas las operaciones que tenía pendientes habían salido bien aun no había solución para lo de Ino y lo de sus padres, además el shinigami estaba todo el día y la noche fastidiándole para que se fuera con él.

"No puedes interactuar con ningún objeto del mundo mortal"

Para este punto sonaba ya como disco rayado a los oídos de Sakura así que contesto con toda naturalidad.

"Entonces no quiero irme, prefiero quedarme a verlos" no seria lo mismo que vivir con ellos, pero por lo menos asi sabria lo que sucede en sus vidas.

Madara quiso tomarla de los hombros y sacudirla, mas se contuvo porque le estaba absolutamente prohibido usar la fuerza en contra de almas indefensas ¡esta chiquilla se lo iba a arruinar todo! Ya podia ver la sonrisa socarrona en el rostro de Tobirama cuando se enterase que habia fallado la mision y esta tonta muchacha se convirtiese en un yokai... ¡No! Se negaba a darle la satisfacción, Hashirama diría que estaba siendo infantil pero– ¡Por supuesto! Hashirama era la respuesta, no debía hacerlo pero esta muchacha no le dejaba opción.

"Tal vez, hay una forma en que yo podría hipotéticamente interactuar con el mundo humano, pero tiene que ser rápido, esto no esta permitido y si mis superiores se llegaran a enterar..." no quiso ni siquiera imaginarlo, lo echarian de la fuerza de shinigamis.

"Yo tomare toda la responsabilidad, y prometo que será rápido"

Y asi como si nada la determinacion habia vuelto a los ojos verdes de esa chiquilla. Esa reaccion bastaba para que se arrepintiese de haber ofrecido ayuda sin embargo basto imaginarse la engreída expresión de Tobirama para convencerse de que valía la pena el riesgo.

.

.

Cuando el shinigami le habia ofrecido una opcion ella se esperaba algo mas magico quiza, digo si podia abrir portales con su espada y flotar no era de extrañar que pudiera hacer mas cosas asi ¿no? Sin embargo la había guiado a una fabrica abandonada en la zona mas apartada de la ciudad y ahora se hallaban frente a la entrada de los trabajadores, el lugar le ponía los pelos de punta (una tontería claro porque ella era un fantasma pero no podía evitar que el lugar le parecía aterrador) y lo peor es que el shinigami ni siquiera quería decirle que se supone que estaban esperando.

Después de un rato un hombre de estatura impresionante abrió la puerta y los invito a pasar con entusiasmo desmesurado. Al parecer era amigo del shinigami pues no dejaba de referirse a él como "Mada-chan" aunque por su parte él estoico Uchiha no daba la mas mínima muestra de afecto y se dedico a explicar al hombre que necesitaba tomar prestados unos "kage bunshin" lo que sea que eso significara.

"Mada-chan nunca me imagine que me pidieras algo así" aunque en la opinion de Sakura el hombre mas que sorprendido parecia encantado por la peticion

"No es por mi Hashirama" contesto secamente.

"De acuerdo, lo haré pero va a ser difícil ocultárselo a Tobirama, después de todo los kage bunshin son creaciones suyas"

Madara se tenso al oír el nombre de su rival sin embargo decidió seguir con su plan.

"Ni siquiera se dará cuenta que falta una ¿Cierto muchacha?"

Ante la mirada insistente del shinigami Sakura asintió rápidamente. Vaya que no le agradaba ese tipo Tobirama quien quiera que fuese

"Siempre tan hosco, ¿Como te llamas?" Hashirama se inclino frente a la pequeña chica de cabello rosa sonriendo de forma amigable, le compadecía por estar estancada con Mada-chan de entre todos los shinigamis.

"Sakura"

El asintio mirandola de arriba a abajo "Un nombre apropiado, nada difícil de recordar Madara"

"Se su nombre, pero como sabes Hashirama no me esta permitido formar ningún tipo de lazo con mis asignaciones, incluso llamarla por su nombre seria demasiado personal" respondio igual de estoico que siempre.

" Y aun así estas aquí dispuesto a romper las reglas para ayudarle"

Sakura no lo había pensado de esa forma. Le dio un vistazo y repentinamente se sintió nerviosa y emocionada a la vez. Tal vez su frialdad era solo por fuera y realmente era una persona (o fantasma) muy amable y considerado...

"Hn, eso lo hago por mi, no puedo tener una asignación fallida si pretendo convertirme en capitán"

... O simplemente era un idiota que solo pensaba en si mismo. El sentimiento extraño que se había apoderado de Sakura desapareció tan rápido como había surgido. Decidió salir del edificio, tal vez le estaba dando claustrofobia o algo así, era la única explicación a ese raro sentimiento que había tenido

"Crei que habias dicho que no era por ti" dijo Hashirama viendo que la chica se marchaba.

"Piensa lo que quieras"

Sonrió de oreja a oreja, sabiendo que molestaría a Madara "Lo hare"

.

.

"No voy a entrar ahí"

Madara no tenía miedo de nada, pero en los 10 minutos que llevaban frente a esa "tienda de regalos" no había visto a ningún hombre entrar en la tienda, solo niños pequeños, colegialas y amas de casa, posiblemente le tomarían como un pervertido o algo así.

Sakura resoplo flotando a su lado "Tienes que hacerlo y seria mejor si no me hablas, la gente va a pensar que eres un demente"

Soltando un suspiro se decidio a entrar, ya mentalizado en que al verlo alguna chica gritaria y lo echarian a la calle humillado o tal vez le llamarían a la policia...

Mas nada de eso sucedió, a penas si lo miraron de reojo mientras que Sakura lo conducía a unos estantes llenos de animales de peluche. Alzo por curiosidad un extraño personaje que parecía una babosa amarilla.

"No, ese no el zorro, a la niña le gusta 'El Principito' "

La voz de la chica tan cerca de su oído lo hizo respingar, no tenía idea que los kage bunshin fueran tan sensibles. Camino por el pasillo hasta encontrar un zorro que le agradara a la chica, él ya había seleccionado un peluche que tenía bastante parecido con un zorro real pero ella se quejo de que no era lo suficientemente lindo y al final selecciono una criatura extraña que a penas y tenía los suficientes rasgos para hacerlo pasar por un zorro y así se lo dijo

"Solo agarralo y ya" tipico de un hombre escojer el peluche mas sencillo.

Pagar también fue complicado, el tipo de dinero que usaban en el Mundo Espiritual era diferente.

"No ese billete no, si dos de ese" susurro cerca de su oido aunque sabia que nadie mas podía verla o escucharla. "Ahora vamos al hospital, ya han salido de las operaciones solo tienes que colarte en las habitaciones y dejar los juguetes es fácil"

"Es perturbador que pienses que es fácil colarse a un lugar lleno de niños enfermos" dijo Madara mirándola escéptico.

"No he dicho que sea fácil para cualquiera, pero es fácil para mi porque conozco los horarios de todos los que trabajan ahí, entraras sin ser visto"

Y muy a su pesar Madara sseriaría emocionado como hacia mucho tiempo no se sentía ni siquiera al estar de misión.

.

.

Madara se sentia cansado, el maldito Tobirama había hecho los malditos kage bunshin demasiado realistas, y después de que tuvieron que bajar del 5to piso del hospital por la escalera de emergencias porque una enfermera regreso temprano de su almuerzo y casi los atrapan estaba agotado.

"¿Que sigue?" pregunto sin mucho animo.

"Debemos regresar a mi departamento" dijo ella alegre flotando a su alrededor.

"¿Y como se supone que entre ahí? Un montón de gente va a verme"

Él la miro con una mezcla de exasperación y cansancio que hizo que Sakura se sintiera un poco culpable por hacer que hiciera todo esto. Mas no pensaba rendirse ahora que ya habia empezado, solo faltaba comunicarse con sus padres y con Ino.

"No, tu solo entra al edificio como si vivieras ahí, tengo una llave en la maceta a lado de mi puerta"

Aunque estaba bastante fastidiado asintió, y entro al edificio como si nada, subió las escaleras saco la llave de la maceta y después de batallar un poco con la cerradura (el mundo real era demasiado complejo) por fin entro.

"Ya estamos aquí" anuncio.

Ella paso directamente flotando dejandolo mientras él se quitaba los zapatos"De acuerdo, debes hurgar en el fondo de mi closet y ahí tiene que haber una caja..."

Por fin la alcanzo en el closet y saco la caja que para su alivio era bastante ligera

"¿Quien esta ahí?"

La voz le llego desde la entrada así que ni siquiera hubiera tenido oportunidad de esconderse, solo pud mirar a la chica que estaba igual de horrorizada que él

"¡Mierda es Ino!"

Asi que solo era la amiga de esa chiquilla. Madara se tranquilizo y salió de la habitación con la caja en las manos. Una joven rubia lo esperaba en la sala mirándolo de arriba a abajo con desconfianza.

"¿Quien es usted? No se acerque voy a llamar a la policía..."

Ante eso Madara tuvo que pensar rapido en algo que lo encubriera."Espera, tu eres Ino ¿Cierto?"

La joven se aferro a su bolsa y dio unos pasos hacia atras "¿Como sabe mi nombre?"

"Es por Sakura, ella–" ¿Que tenia que decir? No podia inventarse que era de la familia y por supuesto tampoco podia decir la verdad.

"Dale la caja" dijo la chica a sus espaldas "dile que es su regalo de bodas y que no quiero que la cancele"

"Quería darte este regalo para tu boda" le extendió la caja.

La rubia tomo la caja entre sus manos y al ver la pequeña tarjeta con su nombre escrito en la letra de su mejor amiga se relajo visiblemente

"¿De donde la conociste?" Ino regreso su atención al desconocido, no se había fijado antes pero era bastante guapo y justo el tipo de Sakura.

"En el trabajo" eso en parte era cierto, y Madra sabia que las mejores mentiras seimpre tenian que tener parte de verdad asi no lo arruinaria todo.

Ella asintio y solito una risa nerviosa "Lo siento si me puse toda paranoica, es solo que la extraño muchísimo"

"Ah, yo, ella me hablo de ti y de lo emocionada que estabas por tu boda, y aunque se que no la conocí el mismo tiempo que tu se que no le gustaría que la cancelaras" ahi esta, eso es lo que ella queria decir ¿No? Ya esta ahora solo quedaba hablar con los padres y podia dejar toda esta pesadilla del Mundo Real atrás.

"Aun no lo he hecho, ¿Soy una persona horrible no? Mi mejor amiga de toda la vida acaba de morir y yo voy a seguir adelante con mi boda, pero no es tan simple ¿Sabes? Nos ha costado mucho dinero a mi prometido y a mi y no recuperaremos ningún deposito, ya hemos preguntado-"

Madara se sintio incomodo con toda esta emotividad, es por esto que prevenian que uno se familiarizara con los espíritus.

"Creo que a ella le gustaría que estuvieras feliz, y también entendería lo de las cancelaciones eran amigas ¿No?"

Ino forzo una sonrisa y se seco discretamente unas lagrimas que se le habían escapado. Estúpida frentona, mira que morirse cuando había encontrado a un chico así.

"No puedo creer que nunca me haya dicho que estaba saliendo con alguien, para tu información tienes mi aprobación por completo... aunque creo que eso ya no importa mucho"

Por un segundo Madara penso en corregirla, pero era lo mejor si creia que él haba tenido una relacion con la chiquilla no haria demasiadas preguntas y podria desaparecer mas facilmente que so fingiera ser su primo lejano como había pensado en un principio.

"Me alegra escucharlo de cualquier forma"

"Ya que estas aquí, y si no es mucha molestia ¿Me ayudarías a vaciar el apartamento? Los padres de Sakura simplemente me dijeron que no podían hacerlo y yo supuse que es lo mínimo que podía hacer por ellos"

Madara le lanzo una ultima mirada de reproche al espíritu de Sakura que se había quedado pasmada escuchando su conversación con Ino.

"Por supuesto" forzo una sonrisa y se puso a trabajar a pesar del cansancio que ya tenia. Esta era una leccion para recordarse porque existian las reglas del Concejo de las Almas, definitivamente jamás iba a volver a ayudar a ningún alma.

.

.

Aun estaban en su departamento, porque el kagebunshin necesitaba "dormir" para recargarse

Sakura no podia sacarse de la cabeza esa estupida exprecion en el rostro del shinigami cuando Ino le dio su aprobacion para salir con ella, y se odiaba a si misma por ello porque obviamente no se habia significado nada para él, solo una buena coartada para justificar su presencia en el departamento y aun así seguía repitiendo y sobre analizando cada maldita palabra y expresión ensu mente.

"Solo queda una cosa mas"

La voz de Madara a lado de ella le sorprendió, y por algún motivo la emociono. Mas el tema de conversación basto para que pudiera actuar con normalidad.

"No se si deba ir, tenerlos tan cerca y saber que no voy a volver a verlos" no queria pensar en ello pero ahora que tenia que enfrentarlo se sentia muy asustada.

"Eso no lo sabes, pero si así fuera creo que es mayor razón para ir"

Y lo odio, porque sabia que tenía la razón y porque no tenía derecho de confundir así los sentimientos de una pobre chica actuando tan comprensivo cuando en un inicio se había portado como un patán sin sentimientos, mas no dijo nada de eso.

"Tienes razón"

Madara la miro con curiosidad, no es que extrañara pelear con la mocosa pero usualmente no era tan docil y bueno, no es que fuera importante pero desde que se habia ido su amiguita no se dignaba siquiera a verlo como si él fuera el fantasma. Aun así se lo achaco al echo de que estaba nerviosa por ver a sus padres por ultima vez y no quiso presionarla.

A día siguiente se dirigieron muy temprano hacia la casa de los padres de la chica, tuvieron que viajar en tren lo cual era bastante nuevo para Madara pero ella le ayudo y se burlo de él regresando todo a la normalidad.

Al llegar a su barrio, la chica lo guió entre las calles señalándole la Preparatoria a la que había ido o el parque donde Ino había enfrentado a las niñas que la molestaban cuando era pequeña.

Por fin llegaron a una linda casa, igual a todas las del barrio distinguiéndole solo por la placa que decía 'Familia Haruno" en la entrada. Madara toco el timbre tal y como le indico Sakura, y después de un rato una mujer rubia con los mismos ojos verdes de la chica que flotaba a su lado le abrió la puerta.

"Debes ser el joven del que hablo Ino-chan" la mujer le sonrio debilmente.

Sakura quizo de verdad ser invisible (o al menos invisible para Madara) ni siquiera por que estaba muerta Ino respetaba sus secretos

"Así es, yo, creo que Sakura querría darles esto" dijo Madara nervioso extendiendo el álbum de fotografias en e que Sakura le había pedido que colara una carta que ella había escrito en sus primeras semanas en la universidad cuando a penas se estaba acostumbrando a vivir solo.

La madre de Sakura tomo el álbum de entre sus manos y lo miro con tristeza.

"Bueno creo que es hora de que me retire" dijo Madara haciendo una reverencia.

"Espere joven no quiere pasar un momento"

Con solo un vistazo Madara había visto en el recibidor una foto familiar, y al ver la expresión de alegría en la cara de la chiquilla y de la mujer que ahora estaba frente a él supo que no podría soportar saber mas de lo que había sido la vida de esa chica a la que ahora debía llevar al Mundo Espiritual.

"Yo, tengo que irme pero se lo agradezco"

La mujer asintió y volvió a darle las gracias para después cerrar la puerta.

"Vámonos"

Él volteo sorprendido de que la chica estuviera allí flotando a su lado en lugar de entrar a ver a su casa y a su madre por ultima vez.

"¿No quieres quedarte a ver cuando la lea?"

"No, creo que ya he hecho todo lo que me faltaba"

Madara asintió. Hashirama estaría esperándolos en el taller para regresar el kage bunshin antes de que Tobirama se diera cuenta que faltaba.

"En ese caso vamos"

Ella se puso frente a él y se inclino en una reverencia.

"Disculpa por hacerte pasar por todo esto, y gracias no sabes lo mucho que ha significado para mi que me dieras oportunidad de despedirme apropiadamente" se enderezo lentamente, aun estaba nerviosa estando cerca de él, y al ver la sonrisa y el afecto en su mirada no pudo evitar soltar un suspiro.

"No estuvo tan mal" contestó, y la verdad era que si no había estado nada mal, de heco había disfrutado bastante aprendiendo mas a fondo del Mundo Real.

Comenzaron a andar rumbo a la estación del tren.

"Ahora solo estoy nerviosa por el Mundo Espiritual, estoy segura que acabare perdiéndome" solto ella, para llenar el silencio incomodo.

"Eso no va a pasar" respondio Madara con confianza

"¿Como sabes?" si tan solo supiera que se habia perdido toda la primera semana en que se habia mudado al centro de Tokyo...

"Porque yo voy a guiarte" Solo era justo que él le devolviera el favor no, además de cierta forma se sentía como si esa chica tonta y él fueran amigos (lo cual no era apropiado en lo mas mínimo pero lo que no sabia el Concejo no podía afectarlo).

"¿Estas coqueteando conmigo?" solo lo habia dicho como broma por supuesto, una broma estupida que deseaba nunca haber hecho, pero al ver como las mejillas del kagebunshin enrojecian sintio que tal vez habia valido la pena decir algo tan vergonzoso.

"¡Pero que dices muchacha! Es parte de mi trabajo" ¡Dios! El kage bunshin estaba roto, solo eso podia explicar la forma en la que latia el corazon artificial y el calor que sentia en la cara.

"No te creo"

Y volvio a sonreirle descaradamente, lo cual lo hizo enrojecerse mas de lo que creía posible

"¡Sakura!"

"¿Ves?" la sonrisa de ella se ensancho " Me has llamado por mi nombre"

El se volteo indignado "Hn"

Definitivamente jamas iba a volver a ayudar a ninguna alma, después de todo solo había una Sakura Haruno y él no necesitaba nada mas.

.

.


End file.
